Deadly sin! Pretty cure!
Deadly sin! pretty cure! is the first fan series by sailorsonata. It's motif is the seven deadly sins, holy wars and mischief. "we are the sin embodiments! We are Deadly sin! pretty cure!" the plot life in the sinful world has changed, the seven sin jewels have vanished, and now it is up to a group of 7 girls, each from one of each of the seven sin realms to team up and put and end to haoru's schemes once and for all. the characters the heroes * Peach puraidu/cure pride The purple cure and leader of the team, peach is the cure of the realm of pride. Arrogant and prideful, peach is a devil girl who knows how to get what she wants. Her finisher attack is Pride punch. * Renée raastu/cure Lust the blue cure of the team, Renée is from the realm of Lust and the first cure peach meets on her journey. Renée is one succubus who knows how to charm, seduce and get her way with a select few men. Her finishing attack is Lusting lash. * emily ennvi/cure envy the green cure of team deadly sin!, this green eyed monster devil is from the realm of envy, and the third cure that is found. This girl is quick to envy those who are not of the team or the villainous holy blasphemy group. Her corrupting attack is envy escalation. * gemma gureedu/cure greed the orange cure, Gemma hails from the realm of greed, and is the fourth cure to be welcomed to the team. Gemma is a demon who loves collecting gold, jewels and other precious things which she only shares with her teammates. Her attack that recorrupts the sin shards is greed gulche. * georgia guraatonii/cure gluttony the yellow cure, this chubby demoness is the fifth cure and comes from the realm of gluttony. Georgia is known for having been bitten by a big hunger bug, but she don't eat as much as she shouldn't do. Her finishing attack is gluttony gust. * willow fury/cure wrath The red cure, this violent terror of a demoness is the sixth cure and is from the realm of wrath. Willow is a fiery, short tempered fighter who never backs down from a brawl. Her finale attack is wrath whirlwind. * Serena surothu/cure sloth the White cure, this sleepy devil comes from the realm of sloth and the seventh, last cure of Deadly sin!. Serena is usually lazy and is most energetic in battle. Her attack that corrupts the sin shards is sloth snowstorm. * Ssineleth the imp-like mascot of the team, it is up to him to aid the team with advice, and he teaches the girls how to be a proper cure. holy blasphemy the villainous group that have scattered themselves through the sinful world, and it is up to the cures, who are also their respective realms' leaders, to banish them back to the holy world. * Haoru - the mastermind leader, he says he wants to destroy peach/cure pride, since she is the strongest demon of the sinful world but secretly wants to make her his. * hikari - the second in command, she despises sin and thinks her actions are justified. * lorenzo, tsubasa, minami, kikiro and yuri - generals of the legion, aside from the pride realm and the sloth realm, they are found at the end of certain realms. * houri - the respective monster of the day, created with a shard of sin. items * shards of sin/sin jewels - the main collectibles of the series, the sin Jewel will only heal when all three shards have been recovered. The houri must be purified in the respective area for a shard to be found. * Sin rouge - the transformation item, it is a lipstick in the respective cure's colour (I.e red for wrath or blue for lust.) and it is usually worn on a chain around the girls' necks. To transform they say "precure! Devil dynasty transform!" * blood chalice - this power item gives the girls a powerful upgrade (a new form called "deville royale roulette form"), it is found in the realm of sloth's palace courtyard. * sin orbs - the main attack item, an object to do with the sin of the respective cure is trapped within (example: a small hand mirror for pride and a flame for wrath) places * the sinful world - the world in which the demons of the series live, it is divided into seven realms, which have three named areas: the lower city, the main market, and the palace courtyard * realm of pride - realm in which peach is the leader/princess, the malicious haoru hides here, waiting for the cures to come and fight him for the remaining shard of the pride sin Jewel and control of the sinful world. * realm of lust - the realm in which Renée is the leader/princess, the nasty Lorenzo hides here, waiting for the two cures, pride and lust to face him and his last houri for the last shard of lust. * realm of envy - a realm of demons who are real green eyed monsters, Emily is their leader/princess. Hiding here is the scheming tsubasa, waiting with her strongest houri for Emily, Renée and peach to come face her for the final shard of envy. * realm of greed - the leader/princess of this wealthy land is Gemma, and the last shard of greed is held captive by minami who waits for the four cures that have gathered in gemma's palace courtyard. * realm of gluttony - this realm is a foodies delight, well, at least it is to the leader/princess georgia, the holy villain here is kikiro, his houri hide the shards of gluttony. * realm of wrath - the realm of furious fighters, their leader/princess is willow, yuri hides herself here. Her houri are made with the shards of wrath. * realm of sloth - the realm who's leader/princess is serena, hikari and her lumbering houri await all seven cures here. * the holy world - the world of angels, the holy blasphemy group are banished to here. Trivia *This is sailorsonata's first series in which the pretty cures are not from Earth. Category:User:sailorsonata Category:Fan Series Category:Deadly sin precure Category:Pretty Cure fanime